House Draconus
Heraldry: A red Dragon with two crossed swords behind. The background is usually kept white, although variations have been known. The Dragon has always been a symbol of the Draconus family, and it is often believed to be tied to the family's surname. Often the heraldry was adopted to be shown on the uniform of the better known members of the family, and has had variations including arrows or spears replacing the swords, varying colours of the dragon and even different types of flowers and trees native to Silverpine framing the crest. Heriditary title: The title of Lord is often bestowed upon the Head of the Household. Family lands: The lands owned by the Draconus bloodline lay in Southern Silverpine. The farming Village of Ambermill and the surrounding area was all within the family's estate, which was always thought quite a small portion of land. Draconus manor was to be found in the hills just south of Ambermill, and was where the family lived. The manor was not elaborate, but larger then the family probably needed. Following the events of the Scourge Invasion, Draconus manor was burnt to the ground, and Ambermill was seized by a small sect of rogue Dalaran wizards. With the current events of the Cataclysm, the Forsaken have siezed back the village for their own means. Brief introduction: The Draconus family has always lived in Silverpine, and little is now known how they came about. The family name has always remained within Silverpine, although sometimes spreading northwards to other Noble houses. Being a rather small Noble house in regards to others, the Draconus family had little actual power in regards to politics and the running of things. Regardless of this fact, they were always thought of highly by any guests that they had. This was reinforced with the anuual celebration that the family has always run; one of music and joy. This tradition had been carried on for hundreds of years, and only with the eventual fall of the household was it haulted. Characteristics and occupations traditionally associated with the Draconus family. It was often thought that the Draconus family acted strangely compared to other Noble houses. The family members were not ones to sit by and watch others do all the work, and often helped the surrounding Villagers with day to day tasks. This originates from the senior members of the family always passing down the words "Respect is earnt, not given". Indeed, the kindness of the family had gained quite an amount of favour from the locals, and the name of Draconus was reknowned for being one associated with good will and generousity. It was also a tradition of the male members to practice swordsmanship regularly, although some deviated from this into practicing with a bow, and some even delved into magic. This factor often led family members into Military service, seeking out a brief career in order to travel the world with a lust for adventure. Known Members Antus Draconus - Currently Forsaken (Head of Household) Lacrimosia Draconus - Currently Forsaken (Marriage Vows to Antus Draconus ended via death) Allexander Draconus - Deceased (Father to Antus Draconus) Andrew Draconus - Missing, presumed dead (2nd Eldest Son of Allexander Draconus) Marten Draconus - Missing, presumed dead (3rd Eldest Son of Allexander Draconus) Marcus Draconus - Missing, presumed dead (Youngest Son of Allexander Draconus) Category:The Iron Ring